Never Say Never
by apple-yoghurt
Summary: Avaric found himself stuck in the library with none other than the person he wants the least: the one and only Elphaba Thropp.


**Title:** Never Say Never

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Avaric found himself stuck in the library with none other than the person he likes the least: the one and only Elphaba Thropp.

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not the great Gregory Maguire. Yes, I wish I could've thought of Wicked before he did and therefore no, I do NOT own Wicked.

**Author's Note: **Finally after years of lurking I decided to write and actually post my own Wicked story. First fanfic ever but still, I'm very open to constructive criticism. Oh, and can I just say that I strongly feel that there is a lack of Elpharic fics in here (I don't know why because as unlikely as the pair may be, it actually works! And therefore I thank authors like danderson, fermataoso and TheSquintiestSquint for inspiring me with their wonderful fanfics). Anyway, enough of my ranting and let's get on with the story. ~___^

* * *

It was clear that Avaric Tenmeadows was irritated. The smile that he flashed so readily to show off his perfect white teeth was nowhere in evidence as he looked outside his dorm door in search for Pfannee. Apparently, Pfannee caught him lip-locking with her best friend Shenshen. For some reason, Pfannee believed Shenshen when she said it was all _his_ fault he was so unfaithful; and the next thing he knew Pfannee was ready as hell to beat the crap out of him, bringing an army of pink and fluffy girls to help her.

"_I've got to get out of here."_ thought Avaric. Normally he doesn't mind having a pack of girls after him, but if the said pack of girls have broomsticks, bats and heavy purses with them to hit him, the thought didn't look quite so pleasant.

Right before Pfannee and her girls could get him, Avaric ran as fast as he could without looking back. Panting, he finally reached the place he was looking for. _No one in their right mind could possibly think I'd step a foot in this dirty old place._ And by "dirty old place", he meant the Shiz library. He walked inside and continued to verge deeper into the library until he was sure it was the deepest and quietest part of the entire library. Avaric smiled. _Perfect. She can't possibly find me here._

**xxx------xxx------xxx------xxx------xxx------xxx**

He sighed. After just three minutes of sitting in total deafening silence, Avaric Tenmeadows was bored to tears. Finally he stood up, deciding that he might as well stroll this hell of an area.

Avaric sighed again. Books. Older books. More old books with more tattered covers. More old books with no covers at all. Green girl sleeping on all of the said books. Thick smelly dictionaries. _Wait a second._ Avaric took a step back and moved to take a closer look at this green girl. He smirked. _Well, well, well, if it isn't greenie herself_. Elphaba Thropp, was it? Yes, the only girl who listens to Dillamond's boring lectures, the only girl who religiously wears black every waking day of her life and the only girl that remained a mystery in Avaric's little mind. Despite her obvious sickly color, Elphaba had always intrigued him. Still moving closer, he noticed that Elphaba was caught in deep slumber. Avaric smiled. Never had he seen Elphaba this close, more so this peaceful. And after a clock tick, his jaw dropped. When did Elphaba Thropp possess such silky midnight black hair, or long beautiful curled-up lashes that danced on top of her eyelids? Avaric couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair, taking advantage of this moment where her hair is free from her usual tight braid. He sat next to her, and studied her even more, amazed with his discoveries. Wow. Elphaba's skin issue now faded completely in Avaric's thoughts as his eyes wandered off to her sultry, slightly pouted lips. _Oz, she was beautiful._ _Wait, did I just say that? This is Elphaba. ELPHABA, the artichoke we're talking about. Elphaba! Sweet Oz, am I hallucinating?_ As the moon rose and peeked at the near window, Avaric thought he really must be, for he was convinced Elphaba Thropp was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. He didn't notice his eyelids were getting heavy and the next thing he knew sleep took over and drifted him off to dreamland.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Too short? Let me know your thoughts. I'm sure that green button right there would be really happy if you click her. Hehehe. ^____^**

**Much love, xxChesca**


End file.
